There is known a matrix converter as a power conversion apparatus for converting ac power to ac power directly and efficiently with a construction requiring a smaller number of component parts and enabling size reduction of the apparatus (Patent Document 1).
However, an output line is long in the above-mentioned matrix converter of earlier technology in which a plurality of IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) are disposed in an inline arrangement, and the output line is connected collectively from each IGBT. Especially, in a power conversion apparatus in which high frequency ac current flows through the output line, the apparatus becomes susceptible to the influence of L component if the length of a wiring is great.